


Under Your Desires

by Laeron_Inkheart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Gay, Gay Sex, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeron_Inkheart/pseuds/Laeron_Inkheart
Summary: Here's my final story of the year! A long winded story that I did with very little prompt.This took me about five hours to write. Over a few weeks but I'm pretty happy with the speed of my writing.Hopefully in the new year if I get more consistent at writing each day I'll be able to open requests or even commissions.As always I'm open to critiques and whatnot.
Kudos: 8





	Under Your Desires

Ben let out a deep yawn. The young man’s normally smart haircut was roughed by his pillow from the night prior, his normally clean-shaven face had unflattering stubble growing to mark the third morning of his week vacation. He wiped the sleepy seeds from his eyes and took a deep breath of the autumn morning ten am air. His heavy bathrobe draped over his slender frame. His fuzzy slippers slightly touching a rolled-up newspaper on the ground in front of his door. With a groan he reached down and grabbed it. He also checked the mailbox next to him, grabbing the two bundles he headed back into his warm home. The smell of coffee still lingered from the pot his boyfriend made before going to work. In the midst of dragging himself into the kitchen he tossed the newspaper onto the couch and placed the mail on the island table in the middle of the kitchen. After pouring a cup of the dark roast coffee he leaned on the table. Slowly flipping through the mail of the day.

Nothing particularly caught Ben’s eye until the end. A black card with pink glitter on it and gold cursive writing.

_Love life getting_ stale?

_Discover what you_ r man needs

_Madam_ Maria. Passion seer.

On the back of the card was an address and timing for later that night. Ben scoffed and took a sip of coffee. He figured someone must have just put the card in their mailbox as a joke since they were the only openly gay couple in the neighborhood.

It was a nice neighborhood but Ben knew that sometimes they weren’t invited to community events because of their relationship. After that he checked his phone. A missed call from Chris and a follow up text.

_Good morning sleepy head. Hope you have a good day. I’ll see you when I get home_ for our Wednesday pizza date.  😘❤

Ben let out a grumpy sigh. He used to love pizza night. It was one of the few things he could look forward to when they lived together in a bad apartment and were scrapping by. He still enjoys them but lately it’s been stale. Chris orders a pizza for the two of them. Then Ben picks the movie. Then they’ll actually watch the movie, after that it’s pretty much time for bed. Ben stared into his coffee cup, it’s only once they moved into the house that they actually watched the movies. Ben glanced at the card again. After some quick googling over breakfast it seemed like the event was real and surprisingly close to him, as his lazy vacation day ticked away, he gathered his nerves and finally convinced himself to check it out. He sent a text to Chris.

_Hey honey. I’ll be going to an invite only shopping thing. I think it’ll be over around nine so I still make it home for a movie if you order the pizza without me._

As Ben parked on the roadside of a very plain house, he looked at the card again. The address was right and the driveway was filled with minivans. However, there wasn’t any clear indication of where to enter. The windows were dark and there were no lights leading to the front door. The path going behind the house was just as dark as the rest of the scene. Ben sighed. “Yeah this was a dumb idea anyways, no point of going into a dark house and getting murdered...” His voice trailed off as he flipped the card back over. He never noticed before that it had detailed instructions on which door to enter. Ben looked at the card with puzzlement. “Around the garage in the second back door? How come I didn’t notice that earlier?” Looking up there was now a trail of lawn lamps leading around the garage. He was still nervous but something pulled at him, a feeling deep inside him needed to follow. Getting out of the car a brisk autumn gust blew through him. Sending a shiver down his spine but the need to follow only grew inside him. He followed the lights around the garage. As he went around the lights multiplied, clearly marking the door he needed to enter. With his heart pounding he swallowed his fear and opened the door.

Inside the garage was a whole other building. Ben quickly stepped into the room and was stunned by the lights and visuals. The room was about the size of a conference room that would be bigger than the garage it was hosted in with a stage on the far side and rows of chairs leading up to it. The multitudes of lights were drizzled around the room, creating a comfortable atmosphere. Ben was looking around when a voice spoke over the pop music that filled the room.

“Don’t be shy dear! Come in and get out of the cold!” There was a woman on the stage beckoning him further in. She had light brown wavy hair and wore some dark eye liner; she had a natural lipstick on and a smile made for sales. Ben gently closed the day behind him and sat in the first chair he grabbed in the back row. A few ladies from the crowd looked back at him but their attention was soon grabbed back by the woman on the stage. She was wearing rather plain clothes, something you’d expect someone to wear on a date to the mall. But she was clearly the one selling. “Now as I was saying ladies this bottle here is for the mothers that need a break, if your man’s not putting in the effort at home put a bit of this in his drink and he’ll not only help with the dishes, he’ll do them all himself!” There were a few chuckles from the crowd and one person clapped. The smile from the woman didn’t fade, in fact her eyes half closed in a suggestive knowing look. “Well for those of you looking for the effort in a different part of the house.” She leaned over and grabbed a smaller bottle. “This one will make your man put his effort into the bedroom. Your satisfaction guaranteed.” She winked as more women from the crowd laughed and hollered.

Ben looked around him and noticed that he was the only man there. He knew that passion parties were normally dominated by women but this one was selling drinks and charms rather than toys. The woman on the stage walked into the crowd. 

“Ladies you are all here because your man either lost his spark or because he’s not doing enough to please you. Now I am not a marriage counsellor but I know the quickest way to mend a broken sex life is with a little magic from yours truly. So please, speak from the heart girls.” She placed her hand on one of the women sitting in the front row. “Let me know what desires burn within you.” The woman sitting stammered, as if she was trying not to speak the words that came out of her mouth.

“I-I-I know h-he doesn’t look at me the same way sin-since the kids. I haven’t felt his eyes on me in two years.” The crowd awed in sympathy. The sales woman stepped back on the stage, her voice booming.

“A tragic tale, but not an uncommon one. Men don’t see how good they have it when they’re married. Now Janet you have a few choices, you can try your best not to lose him or...” She tossed a wrist bracelet that held a charm on it. “You start wearing that and whenever he looks at you, he’ll see his wet dream version of you. You better only wear it when you’re feeling frisky because he won’t be able to take his eyes of you.” The woman sitting in the front row looked confused but soon was wearing a grin and was getting visibly excited. She went through the crowd, getting life stories and love life woes from the women in the crowd. Laughs were had, excited smiles flashed, their eyes lit up like they had found a true religion. 

The sales woman lavished in the theatrics now, making wide gestures and pushing different charms and potions onto the crowd of love less ladies. Soon the women started to run home, paying Ben no mind as they rushed out the door into the autumn night. It wasn’t until the last one left that Ben felt like he had overstayed his welcome. The sales woman stared through him. A cold face but with warm eyes. A smirk started to spread across her lips, Ben swallowed as his nervousness built. 

“Not satisfied being domesticated?” The woman broke the silence. Ben stammered.

“Wait what?” Her eyes became narrow.

“I can see that your cozy life isn’t all that you wanted. You grew your bonds in the harsh winter and now the spring time cuddles aren’t enough for you.” Ben quickly rose out of his chair.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I shouldn’t be here.” He grabbed the door knob but it wouldn’t budge. The woman chuckled and walked towards him, a gentle sway in her hips.

“I have a satisfaction guaranteed dear; my invitations only go out to those in need of a little...guidance.” She flicked her wrist and the card flew out of Ben’s jacket and into her hands. She rubbed it between her fingers. “Now let’s see what your order is.” The card had been reduced to ash in her hands, she gave it a blow and the swirls of ash danced towards Ben and then back to the woman. They floated in the palm of her hand before dropping to the floor. Her eyes were wide. “I’ve never helped a man before but my magic’s are meant to guide anyone to the desire of their man.” She turned her back on Ben and walked towards the stage, beckoning him closer. “Don’t be shy dear; the closer you are the better I can aim at his heart.” Ben was a little off put by that last remark but he slowly walked towards the stage, he made sure to look around at everything. The pile of ash, the way the lights weren’t quite attached to anything, even the chairs that had since reset with no one's help. He wasn’t sure if this was real or if he was about to get jumped but the hairs on his neck were tingling. Ben spoke as the woman rummaged through her stuff on the stage.

“What do you want from me?” She looked over her shoulder and beckoned him onto the stage before she went back through her stuff.

“Oh, not much dear, you just need to answer a few questions and then you’ll be on your way. Most times this is easy, most people that come to me just want sex. They want to be desired or wanted. But you, oh you’re being difficult.” Ben slowly walked up the small steps leading up to the stage.

“How exactly am I being difficult?” Ben tried to look around the woman, see what objects she was rummaging through. The woman looked over her shoulder and gave him a sharp look.

“It’s rude to stare.” Ben took a step away on the stage and once more looked around the room; the strings of light had begun to drift towards the stage. The entrance of the room was now dark as even the lights started to crowd around the stage. “A-ha!” The woman jumped up and closed the distance between the two of them, she held her hands behind her back and had a devilish smile on her face. She spoke with a sweet tone of someone that was about to win a game. “Now Ben dear, I have a question for you~” Ben swallowed.

“How did you know my-” The woman rolled her eyes and reached out an empty hand. Ben timidly shook her hand. She spoke in a monotone voice.

“Hi yes, Madam Maria. Pretty much a witch, glad you could join us today.” Maria let out a long sigh and took a deep breath. Taking her hand behind her back her overly sweet voice returned. “Now Ben, you’ve lived a hard life. Casted out by your folks, ignored by your peers, abandoned by your first crush and childhood friend.” The lights dimmed low with each tragic memory that Maria glossed over. “But then Chris enters your life and suddenly those harsh nights were filled with passion.” Ben blushed as the lights glowed red, remembering how their pizza nights started out as. “But you aren’t a domesticated pet, are you Ben?” Ben looked around, trying not to look her in the eye. “You miss the hard times that made for more passionate sex. You miss the nights where the only heat was the two of you pressed together.” Ben refused to admit it but she was right. “I offer you a choice, here and now. Consider it, a welcoming gift.” She held out one hand and in it was a glass vial with pink liquid. “Drink this and you can keep everything, Chris, the house, the stable income, the pizza nights.” A grin spread on her face. “And you’ll even keep the passion, but it’ll come from a source you might not have expected, a desire so buried in the both of you that you didn’t even know you had it.” Maria held out the other glass bottle, it was filled with dark ashes with a cork to stop it. “If you take the ash, you will burn your past. From the kindle wood of your forgotten past you will find a new lover, one that desires the same hardships you seek. You’ll never remember Chris but you’ll find that life that you yearn for.” Ben looked at the two bottles. He knew the easy choice was the pink vial but the ashes offered excitement that made his heart flutter. 

Maria grew impatient. Reaching the vials towards Ben as the lights closed in and grew brighter. “You have to choose Ben, can’t keep him waiting huh?” Maria was practically shoving them into Ben’s face. She was now shouting. “You have to choose Ben! Decide with your heart!” Ben closed his eyes and swiped his hand out, grabbing one of the bottles. Maria backed off of Ben, a warm smile across her face. “An excellent choice! Follow the instructions on the bottle and I’ll be in touch!” Before Ben could even see what bottle he picked Maria pushed him off the stage. Cast into the darkness he disappeared. Maria let out a contented sigh as the lights drifted around her. She reached out a hand and gently coiled a string of lights in her palm. “Maybe I should invite more guys, he was really fun to mess with.”

Ben landed on the cold path with a thud, making sure the glass bottle was ok. All the lights were gone and made it hard to see which bottle he picked. He got up and turned around to enter the door but it was gone. Only the first door on the garage remained. He slowly opened it and inside was an empty garage, motion detector light turned on to illuminate the plain looking space. Back inside his car Ben warmed his hands before pulling the glass bottle out. A bright pink liquid swirled in his hands. He let out a sigh of relief.

“Man, what instructions am I supposed to follow? There’s nothing on this bottle. Did any of that even happen or was I drug-” He cut himself off as a panic ran through his mind. Quickly he looked for his wallet, checking both his pants pockets his anger grew until he found it in his inside jacket pocket. Opening it he found the invitation card that lead him here instead of where a twenty-dollar bill was. “Mother fucker that bit-” He pulled out the card and there was a sticky note attached to the card.

_Sorry about the sudden exit. I had other places to be, just follow the instructions and I’ll pay you back later? Have fun~ Maria_

Ben let out a loud groan, was he drugged? Was that real? Either way some bitch just stole twenty bucks from him. He flipped the card over and the writing was different, again. He rolled his eyes and read it.

_A vial of pure passion for those bored of the old_ fashioned.

_Mix with a drink that you both_ love.

_Love the drink at a time you both_ mix.

_Though it is pink,_

_If done right you will only think,_

_About how your two hearts sync._

Ben scoffed.

“Yeah, easy instructions. Thanks Maria!” He shouted the last bit in case she could hear him. After no reply came, he shook his head and started his car. 

Ben got out of his car and walked to his main door. Taking a moment to pull out the vial and stare at the contents inside. He let out a sigh and placed it deep into his jacket before entering his house. Once inside there was a cheery voice waiting for him. 

“Hey there handsome, rough day?” Chris was lying on his side with his head in his hand on the floor in the hallway just waiting for him. His lean muscular frame was tight against the white tank top and blue jeans he was wearing, his short light brown hair was still sticking up from working outside all day. Ben gave a weak chuckle.

“And how long have you been waiting there?” Ben kicked off his shoes and placed his jacket into the coat closet. Chris blew him a kiss.

“Not very long, you just missed the pizza guy and I heard you groan in front of the door so I thought you needed a good laugh. Chris pulled himself off the floor while ben quickly stashed the vial into his pants pocket. “So, everything's ready to go if you are.” Ben looked at the couch with disinterest, his prison for the next two to three hours before going to bed. Chris sported a worried look on his face. “Everything alright? I know you like to be the one to order the pizza but I just went with the one from last time. Ben flashed a weary smile and waved his hand.

“Oh no it’s not that, just a draining afternoon is all.” His eyes drifted to the kitchen; a glint of excitement flashed in his eyes. “Hey did you want a hot chocolate?” Chris was taken aback for a moment; usually Ben would ask if Chris could make drinks.

“Hot chocolate with pizza?” He scratched the back of his head. “I mean yeah I suppose but I can make them if you-” Ben gently pushed Chris into the living room.

“No, I insist babe you’ve been at work all day, pick a movie and I’ll be out in a moment.” Chris turned around and gave Ben a quick kiss on the cheek before he sat down. Ben went into the kitchen and started the kettle, while it was heating up; he got the mugs ready and the chocolate powder. He also stared at the vial in his hands. There was a lot of love in their relationship for sure, but there wasn’t a lot of passion, not the kind that Ben was looking for anyways. The whistling of the kettle broke him from his focus. He shouted into the living room. “Did you want three scoops babe?” Over the intro to Star Wars he heard Chris reply.

“Oh yes honey I’d love that.” Ben scooped the powder and paused before pouring the water. He took the top off the vial and sniffed it. A clashing scent of strawberries and mint hit his nose. He reeled back for a moment before timidly pouring in half the vial in each mug. Then he added the hot water and mixed it together. He grabbed the mugs and sniffed the mixture. The overpowering scent was gone and only the smell of hot chocolate remained. Ben took a deep breath and walked back into the living room. 

“Here you are honey.” He passed a mug to Chris and sat next to him on the couch. Chris blew the steam off the top, after taking a sip he let out a contented sigh.

“Thanks babe.” Chris put an arm over Ben’s shoulders. “It always tastes better when you make it.” Ben just let out a nervous laugh and took a sip from his own mug.

As the night went on Ben didn’t notice anything much different, the movie kept playing and they were now spooning on the couch. Chris was behind Ben with his toned arms wrapped around his smaller frame. Ben was only a little bit shorter but since Chris worked outside his was much more muscular than Ben was. He bit his lip as he felt his pecs pressed against his back. Ben felt his excitement growing but Chris wasn’t acting any different than he normally does. Ben let out a sigh and started to reach out for another slice of pizza when Chris suddenly grabbed his arm. Chris whispered in his ear.

“You’re not going anywhere sweetie.” Chris kissed his neck and Ben could feel his hot breathing against the back of his neck. Ben felt his heart flutter as Chris’ other arm snaked under his shirt, Chris rubbed his hand over Ben’s chest. His rough fingers brushed against Ben’s nipples, exciting them and making them poke against his shirt. Ben let out an excited giggle.

“What’s got you in the mood suddenly babe?” Chris pulled Ben closer, squeezing their bodies together. A grunt escaped from Ben. A moan came from Chris.

“Just can’t focus on the movie, ever since you got home all I’ve been thinking about this.” Ben felt his heart flutter as Chris continued to grope and grind, he could feel Chris getting more excited below as well. Chris shoved his groin against Ben’s ass. Ben reached his hand around to playfully pull on Chris’ short hair. 

“Well then why don’t we take this upstairs, big boy.” Ben hadn’t talked like that ever since they moved in. Ben pulled himself off the couch as Chris gently tried to pull him back. Ben relished in seeing Chris grinding his legs together and reaching for him with grabby hands. Ben winked at him and started towards the bedroom, slowly discarding clothes like a trail. He discarded his pants at the foot of the stairs, showing off his slender legs as he walked up two steps at a time to show off his ass a little more. On the second floor he tossed his shirt, his flat chest on display, his nipples visibly excited. He walked down the hall, tossing a sock near the halfway point and the other sock at the entrance to the bedroom. Once inside he closed the door behind him and went onto the queen-sized bed. His heart beat wildly against his chest. He hadn’t felt like this in such a long time. He took a deep breath and took off his underwear before lying on the bed stark naked. He lay on his side, using his leg to hide his groin. He waited for the door to crack open. Slowly the door opened and a fully dressed Chris was in the doorway, Ben tossed his underwear so it landed at Chris’ feet.

“Hey there handsome, what’s with all the stuffy clothes? I think you should lose some of it for me.” Chris with no flare took off his clothing and tossed it to the side. He then stood there, his strong body on display, his faint abs and tight chest, his toned legs and fully erect boner. Ben lifted his leg to show off his own erection. “Why are you just standing in the doorway? Come closer baby.” Chris did as he was ordered. As he got closer Ben could see that his gaze was cloudy, something was off. “What’s wrong babe? Do you need something?” Chris kneeled at the foot of the bed.

“I need you.” He simply said. Ben had a smirk; maybe Chris was just tired and horny.

“Well I’m here baby; take as much of me as you need.” Ben turned onto his back. At that moment Chris surged forward to Ben’s surprise. He grabbed one of his feet and buried his face into it, moaning loudly as he did. Ben was caught off guard by the sudden sensation, it was a mix between tickling and pure ecstasy. He wanted to tell Chris to stop but Chris’ tongue was dancing on the sole of his foot, hitting every sensitive spot Ben didn’t know he had. Chris used his other hand and grabbed Ben’s cock, slowly stroking his shaft as Ben was flooded by even more pleasure. Ben felt his mind going numb from the pleasure. Both of them were moaning like mad. Ben finally let out a weak “Stop.” Chris instantly backed off, whining as he did. After Ben caught his breath, he looked at the foot of the bed to see his boyfriend sitting on his knees. He was panting and stroking his own cock. Ben felt a rush of power immediately go to his head. With a twisted smile he held his foot out in front of Chris’ cloudy eyes. “Is this what you want?” Chris nodded and opened his mouth to speak. Ben cut him off. “Now, now, good boys don’t speak unless told to.” Chris nodded and continued to edge himself. Ben looked down at the impressive cock; he wanted to feel it inside himself so bad. It’s been so long since he was taken by the muscular heart throb, but even more so he wanted to enjoy the rush of power he felt. “Stop touching yourself.” There was a slight hesitation but Chris let his cock stand proud on its own, his hands dropped to his side and he had a needy look on his face even with his cloudy eyes. Ben had an evil smirk on his face as he lowered his foot from Chris’ face and onto his cock. Rubbing the shaft with the ball of his foot, Ben was inexperienced at this but from the moans and the look on his lover’s face he was doing well enough. “You like that? Being my little perverted foot slave?” He tried to gently play with his lovers' balls with his foot, feeling the full heat of his groin against the top of his foot. “You may speak.” Chris moaned and replied.

“Yes master, I enjoy being your foot slave.” Ben’s heart skipped a beat and his face was flushed red.

“Ma-master? I like the sound of that.” Trying to keep his composure he moved further onto the bed and moved his foot back in front of Chris’ face. “Well I-if you like it so much. You should, uh, clean my foot.” Ben was once again blinded by the speed Chris moved. Chris buried his face into Ben’s foot once again, running his tongue over every inch that was just touching his own shaft. Both the men moaned. Ben lifted his other foot. “Don’t! Don’t forget the other one!” Chris moved his tongue to the other foot, sucking on the toes and licking the pleasure spots Ben was just discovering he had. Chris used his other hand to massage the first foot; his thick fingers blended the saliva on Ben’s foot. Ben was nearly drooling at this point. Flooded by pleasure and relaxation, he never knew the two could be mixed together in such a way. “Oh, fuck me!” He said in ecstasy, only realising his poor choice of words after Chris was already on top of him. 

“As you wish.” Was all Chris said before plunging his raging cock into Ben’s waiting asshole. Both the men howled as Chris pounded deep into Ben. Ben’s eyes rolled up and his tongue was lolling out as he was overtaken by pleasure. Chris was thrusting so deep into him that he no longer cared about having control over his boyfriend. Chris had lifted Ben’s legs so he continued to lick and play with Ben’s feet as he pounded into his master’s ass.

The sounds of slapping and moans echoed throughout the house. An unfamiliar sound to these walls but not to the couple. This love making went on for just under an hour, the intense pounding reaching an end of both of them climaxing. Chris shot his cum into Ben while Ben’s cum covered the both of them. The room smelled of hot and sticky sex. While they cuddled after the sex Chris’ eyes eventually went back to normal, Ben still ordered him around a little more. Made him pose for sexy photos while wearing Ben’s cum. The entire time the two of them laughed and cooed at each other. A sensation Ben had all but given up on. They fell asleep in each other's arms. The movie still playing downstairs.

Ben walked out of the coffee shop with two cups, it had gotten colder but his friend insisted that they drink outside.

“Hey sorry about the wait, they got your drink wrong so I had to wait until they made it right.” Maria smiled.

“Oh, look at you, such a fine gentleman not making me go get it myself.” She took the cup and eyed the ring on Ben’s finger. It was a silver band with a heart shaped crystal on it. “So how goes the wedding planning?! You cannot believe how excited I was when I saw the invitation.” Ben laughed and rubbed the back of his head. 

“Yeah I don’t remember sending it to your address.” Maria had a big smirk on her face.

“Remember? Magic mail?” She took a sip of her coffee. “You’re really lucky Chris knows you’re cute.” Ben blushed and stared down at his cup. “Speaking of how is the hunk? I can tell the potion worked but you haven’t told me any of the juicy details.” Ben took a sip of his coffee and looked away.

“Oh yeah it worked alright.” Maria had a pout on her face. “Ok fine.” Ben’s face grew even redder. “Well I can’t walk around the house barefoot anymore. I didn’t know he had such a big thing for feet but whenever he sees mine, he goes into this trance. Like he’ll do anything I say until he cums.” Maria nearly choked on her drink.

“Ok I’m getting you slippers for a wedding gift.” The two laughed. Ben thwittled his thumbs.

“Uh, thank you, for helping me out.” A warm smile spread across Maria’s face.

“Oh, sweetie it’s what I do, I’m really glad for the two of you. I never expected a guy to walk into my little show and I’m so glad you did; it really opened my eyes to help more than just the ladies out there. Yes, thanks to you Madam Maria is helping all the love challenged people in this city.” Ben couldn’t help but feel attacked by her last declaration. Maria just smiled. “And if you ever get bored, I still have that ash bottle if you need.” Ben held up one hand.

“Nope, no thank you, I’m good with what I have.” Maria leaned closer. 

“Well if you ever want to try something different, my doors are always open, if you can find them.” Ben held up his hand with the engagement ring on it.

“I’m getting married, hello? You were invited to the wedding? Also, I’m gay?” Maria winked and took a drink from her cup.

“Not married yet. Also, I’m sure I have something in my shop that we could both enjoy.” Ben got out of his chair.

“I think I’m done with you for now, thanks for the coffee.” Maria smiled.

“Oh, you paid for the coffee, who do you think I got that twenty from?” Ben opened his wallet to find another twenty bucks missing.

“Mother fucker!”


End file.
